


New Year Resolution

by MorganaNK



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy non-cannon fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Matthew Graham, Ashley Pharoah, the BBC and all other interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

The paperwork was to blame. If the Chief Super hadn’t demanded that, it being the end of the year, all of the CID paperwork had to be up-to-date, then Gene and Alex wouldn’t still be stuck at their desks while the rest of the CID rabble were at a joint New Year’s Eve party with Fenchurch West at a club somewhere near Soho. 

Gene took another sip from his glass of whisky and glanced across the office. Alex was sat at her desk, head bowed, chewing on the end of her pen with an expression of intense concentration on her face. He shifted uncomfortably, his trousers suddenly too tight and his mind filled with pen envy. He and Alex had been dancing around each other for months; neither of them having the courage to take the final step. Cursing his cowardice and the fact that both of them were stuck in the office instead of sharing a bottle of Bolly at the party, Gene went back to the report on his desk.

Alex could feel Gene’s eyes on her, but she didn’t dare look up in case her expression gave away her emotions. She was glad that they weren’t at the party; she wasn’t particularly in the mood to be kissed and groped by the drunken hoards. The only person she wanted doing either of those things to her was currently sat in his office, his gaze boring into her like lasers. Crossing through a section of the form in front of her, Alex shifted awkwardly in her chair and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Gene signed the final arrest diary and put it on the pile of completed documents on his desk. Dropping his pen, he sat back and stretched, before looking at his watch and shaking his head. It was eleven-thirty; far too late for them to make it to the party. He stood, walked around his desk and headed over to Alex.

“Well Madam Fruitcake, you done?”

Alex dropped her pen and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Hell yes! I think our New Year’s resolution needs to be that we will never get this behind with the paperwork again.”

Gene perched on the edge of the desk.

“Waste of a resolution; never goin’ t’ ‘appen!”

Alex sighed deeply and then looked at her watch.

“Not goin’ t’ make the party Bolls, even with me expert drivin’ an’ the Quattro.”

Alex smiled, and then swallowed deeply as hazel eyes met stormy silvery-green. She couldn’t look away, mesmerised. 

“’Ave I got somethin’ on me face?”

Alex blushed and looked down, an action that wasn’t lost on Gene.

“So, we ‘ave ‘bout fifteen minutes before 1984 graces us with ‘er presence. Dunno ‘bout you Bolls but I certainly don’t plan on greetin’ ‘er ‘ere. We could go t’ Luigi’s…”

“Let’s go to my flat.”

The words were out of Alex’s mouth before she really knew what she was saying. Gene stood and smiled.

“Seems like I’ve pulled; I’ll go an’ get me coat!”

~.~.~.

Gene sat down on the sofa while Alex turned up the heat and turned on the tree lights.

“Ten minutes Bolls. Ten minutes until we say goodbye t’ 1983. You got anythin’ decent t’ drink or are we gonna see the New Year in dry?”

Alex returned to the lounge carrying a bottle of Talisker whisky and two glasses, which she placed on the coffee table and then sat down next to Gene.

Gene looked at the bottle and then at Alex quizzically.

“Talisker ten year old single malt???”

“The man in the shop said it was a good one.”

Gene reached for the bottle and poured two healthy measures, passing one of them to Alex.

“’E wasn’t wrong.”

Alex clinked her glass against his.

“To the coming year.”

Gene nodded and then took a sip, savouring its taste before leaning back against the sofa and crossing one leg across the other, the right ankle resting on his left knee.

“So Bolls, you were talkin’ ‘bout New Year’s resolutions; you got any planned?”

“I might have. What about you Gene, have you? More drinking? More smoking? More driving so fast that you should try for a pilot’s licence?”

“Actually I’m thinkin’ that I might jus’ resolve t’ ask out this woman I’ve liked for a while.”

“Really?”

“Don’t sound so surprised Bolly, I can do nice.”

“Tell me about her; do I know her?”

“Oh yes Bolls, you know ‘er; right bit of posh totty she is. Got legs that go on forever; an’ an arse that is jus’ beggin’ t’ be stamped.”

Gene glanced over at Alex, who was currently doing a very convincing impression of a goldfish.

“Well Bolls, d’you think she’ll say yes?”

“Why don’t you ask her and see.”

“Alex, would you like t’ go on a date with me?”

“A proper date?”

“A proper date, with sole an’ everything.”

Alex moved closer to Gene and sat astride his lap, tangling her fingers in his hair. She leant down, her lips capturing his and kissing him passionately. He responded with equal vigour.

As they broke for air, somewhere in the distance they could hear fireworks. Alex slid off Gene’s lap and held out her hand to him, which he took and stood; and then followed her as she led him into the bedroom.

“Happy New Year Gene.”

“It certainly is Bolls, it certainly is.”


End file.
